euromusic_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
EuroMusic Song Contest 9
The EuroMusic Song Contest 9 was the ninth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. The host country was Sweden, that won the last edition, with the song Youniverse. It was the second time that Sweden hosted this contest. The previous time was in Malmö for the sixth edition. This contest took place in Gothenborg. It was the first time that 21 countries participated in the final. When the show was over, it was clear that The Netherlands won this edition with 149 points. It was their first victory in the contest. Switzerland became second and Finland became third. Location Afther the Swedish victory in the previous edition, the SVT announced that they will host the eighth edition. They said to choose a host venue, through a selection. Gothenburg, Stockholm and Västerås applied to be the host city. The city of Malmö said not be interested to host the contest again, after they host the sixth edition Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Host venue The SVT announced that the Swedish Exhibition and Congress Centre would be the host venue. It means that Gothenborg got the honour to host the contest. Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Basically direct after the announcement in the eighth edition to not let more then eighteen countries take part, the EBU said that is was likely that in the ninth edition would be more participants. Later on, the EBU announced that they would expant the number of participants from 18 to 21. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running ourder. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that got the highest point will rank higher. Final Voting https://scorewiz.eu/scoreboard/view/252020/euromusic-song-contest-09--gothenborg 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Iceland - When the EBU revealed the list of participants, it was clear that Iceland would debuts in the contest. The RÚV would be responsible for their act. * Monaco - The Monégasque broadcaster, TMC, announced after a long time of rumors, to participate in the festival for the first time. * Morocco - When the EBU revealed the list of participants, it was clear that Morocco would debuts in the contest. The SNRT would be responsible for their act. * Poland - When the EBU revealed the list of participants, it was clear that Iceland would debuts in the contest. The TVP would be responsible for their act. Returning countries * Italy - The RAI announced that they would make their comeback in Sweden. * Portugal - After a break of three editions, the Portuguese broadcaster decided to return to the contest. Withrawing countries * Cyprus - The Cypriotic broadcaster CyBC announced that they would not take part in this edition. The most important reason of their withdrawal were the disappointing results in the previous editions. Also the high financial coast would be a problem for the CyBC. * Turkey - The Turkish broadcaster announced that they would withraw from the contest due the low interest. The previous edition had very low live television viewers. * United States - The NBC announced to withraw from the contest. The reason was the fact of planned activities and projects around the date of the final.